


Phoenix Force

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Category: One Piece, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Phoenix - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Phoenix Force Monkey D. Luffy, White Phoenix of the Crown
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Luffy jamás quiso perder el control. Él sabía muy bien las consecuencias si se dejaba cegar por sus emociones.Pero ver a Ace en el suelo y con un agujero en su pecho hizo que perdiera el control.Los Marinos habían despertado a su peor enemigo, el Fénix Oscuro.Pero este despertar le ayudo a encontrar el amor y agrandar su familia.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/ Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Phoenix Force

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel, One Piece y el quote no me pertenece.

> **DARK PHOENIX**
> 
> **_"A veces solo tienes que morir un poco por dentro para_ ** **Renacer** **_y volver a_ ** **Levantarte** **_otra vez como una versión mas_ ** **Fuerte** **_y_ ** **Sabia** **_de ti."_ **

* * *

La pequeña mano de Luffy tocaba el agujero en el cuerpo de Ace con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abiertos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El cuerpo de Portgas D. Ace cayó al suelo y toda lucha se detuvo mientras todas las miradas se posaron en el par de D.

Barbablanca se arrodillo solo para tomar una de las bolitas del collar de Ace que mientras las lágrimas caían por la perdida de su mas reciente hijo.

Luffy parecía estar en shock. Ver la muerte de su hermano mayor parecía haber roto algo dentro de el. Sentía su mundo caer en pedazos. Ya había perdido a Sabo y no estaba preparado para perder a su otro hermano. Su mente no lo soportaría.

-Ace... -susurro sin querer creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sus ojos no querían ver el cuerpo de su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.- Ace... -llamo una vez mas, como para despertarlo, pero Ace no respondía.

- **¡Aaaaaaaaa!** -gritó Luffy con mucho dolor en su voz.

Sin embargo, Garp miraba con miedo. Miedo a lo que se venía. Miedo a lo que se _despertaría_.

- **¡ACE!** -grito poniendo sus manos en su cabeza para que de repente Luffy fuera rodeado de un fuego incluso más intenso que el de Ace y su ropa cambio a un traje rojo con unas botas de color doradas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo con una cinta en su cadera y unos guantes que le quedaban a la mitad de su brazo. El fuego lo rodeaba intensamente y nadie comprendía que es lo que pasaba. De repente se formo la forma gigante de un Fénix. Pero lo mas temeroso eran que los ojos de Luffy brillaban naranja.

-¿Un fénix? -dijo Marco en shock viendo como Luffy era abrazado por el fuego.

-¿Que demonios es eso? -pregunto Sengoku viendo asustado el fénix que se estaba formando.

El grito de Luffy se detuvo pero el fénix se formo entero cubriendo el cuerpo de Luffy en la forma de un brillante rojizo fénix. El fénix era gigante y brillaba sumamente fuerte con Luffy en su pecho suspendido en el aire.

Marco no daba crédito a lo que veía. El era un fénix gracias a su fruta Zoan, pero no tenia tal poder y unas llamas tan brillantes, mucho menos podía aparecer un fénix y el dentro de este como un Avatar.

-¡Luffy! ¡No te dejes controlar! -gritó Garp asustado, el sabía muy bien lo que había pasado cuando el Fénix había resurgido gracias a las emociones de Luffy.

-¿Que demonios es tu nieto, Garp? -pregunto Sengoku al oír el miedo en la voz de su viejo amigo. 

-Ese ya no es Luffy. No es su totalidad. -dijo Garp mientras daba un paso atrás.

- **Correcto, Garp. Ya no es Luffy que conocen. ¡Yo soy Fuego! ¡Y Vida encarnada! ¡Ahora y para siempre! ¡Yo soy Fénix!** -gritó la voz de Luffy dentro de las llamas.

Luffy dio un gritó más y todo en su camino se se fue volando incluido los marinos y los piratas.

-¡Luffy!

Pero Luffy ignoro el llamado de su abuelo mientras seguía destruyendo a todo en su camino.

-¡Luffy, detente! -gritó Garp asustado.- ¡Ace no hubiera querido esto! -Garp pensó que esto lo calmaría pero solo lo empeoro todo.

- **¡Aaaaahh!** -su gritó fue aun peor y comenzó a comerse los átomos de las personas logrando que no quedaran nada de ellos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón solo ataco a los marinos.

Todos miraban asustado el poder que tenía. ¡Habían desaparecido a escala atómica!

-Han-han desaparecido. -tartamudeo un marino.

-Uno de sus poderes es acabar con toda molécula en casi un instante. -dijo Garp causando mas temor.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos? -preguntó Barbablanca ganándose una mirada triste de Garp.

-Una vez que el Fénix Oscuro se despierta es casi imposible apaciguarlo. Y Luffy acaba de pasar por un gran dolor y ahora es muy tarde para todos nosotros. -dijo Garp con una voz triste mientras Luffy seguía brillando dentro del fénix, que se volvió mas intenso.

Y en efecto, nada podía detener el fuego de Luffy que calcinaba a cualquiera que fuera lo suficiente estúpido como para acercársele.

-¿Qué exactamente es él? -le preguntó Marco a Garp sin dejar de observar a Luffy.

-Luffy es un Fénix. Pero no cualquiera. Luffy es una deidad cósmica. Tan antigua como el universo y Luffy es su Avatar. Se llama la Fuerza Fénix y es la Creación y la Destrucción dado cuerpo y también es la Vida y la Muerte. Sin embargo, el Fénix Oscuro representa la Fuerza y la Destrucción. Es su forma mas poderosa, pero la más malvada. Luffy es el Verdadero Fénix. Aún no tengo muy en claro que es exactamente o sus poderes pero puedo decirles que si no logramos que se tranquilice, el mundo entero morirá. -le susurro Garp para evitar que el mundo entero lo escuchara y gracias a los sentidos de Marco, este pudo escuchar y quedarse aún más en shock.

No todo los días te enteras que el hermano menor de tu hermano es una entidad cósmica con el poder de acabar con toda vida. Por su mente recorrían miles de escenarios de como todo el mundo podía irse a mierda si así Luffy lo decidiera.

-Esta así por Ace. -reacciono Marco viendo el cuerpo de su hermano con una suma tristeza, pero no se acerco pues estaba siendo protegido por el brillante fuego anaranjado de Luffy.

-¡Eso es! -gritó Garp de repente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Marco confundido quitando su mirada de Ace y observando al loco marino.

-¡Luffy! -gritó Garp y Luffy solo tuvo que leer su mente para levantarlo y traerlo consigo mismo dentro de su fénix.

- **Habla.** -ordenó en una voz fría que le causo un mal estar a Garp, era horrible ver a su brillante sol que tenía por nieto ser tan frío.

-Tu puedes ayudarlo. -señalo al cuerpo de su nieto mayor- Te dejaste llevar por tus emociones olvidando que tu puedes ayudarlo. Eres el único que puede. -le dijo Garp con una voz suave.

- **Ya es muy tarde.** -dijo con una voz llena de odio. - **Ahora** **solo hay una manera de saciar mi sed de poder y venganza.**

Garp asiente con una mirada llena de dolor y es dejado lentamente en el suelo por Luffy.

- **Volveré.** -dijo Luffy secamente.

Todos vieron como Luffy rápidamente entro en vuelo y se fue volando hasta el cielo y fuera de la atmósfera, sin embargo, todos podían ver a la brillante ave hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad del espacio.

Todos se preguntaban porque Luffy se fue y a dónde.

* * *

El espacio era un lugar vasto y lleno de estrellas que brillaban sin parar. De piedras volando por doquier. De planetas y lunas revoloteando a su alrededor. Era un lugar silencioso en su parte, solo se escuchaba los movimientos de estrellas y los choques que ocurrían.

Luffy volaba con rapidez a algún sistema solar para saciar su sed de poder y destrucción. En este estado era insaciable e incontrolable. La única manera de saciarse era la destrucción.

Luffy encontró un sistema pequeño y con sus poderes rápidamente comenzó a destruir los planetas y estrellas, asesinando a billones de personas. Destruía sin parar y usaba cualquier poder que se le pasara por la mente. En otro momento se hubiera sentido horrible, pero en este estado de Fénix Oscuro, su mente estaba nublada por sus emociones, especialmente emociones negativas.

Cuando sació su sed, Luffy se quedo flotando con una mirada fría a su destrucción. A los pocos minutos, Luffy se relajo y su ropa cambio y sus ojos se llenaron de culpa. Era la segunda vez que que esto le pasaba.

Luffy abrió sus brazos y con un pequeño soplido y un pensamiento, comenzó a crear una nueva vida de la antigua que destruyo. Eso no lo libraría de la culpa, pero lo hacia sentir un poquito mejor ya que al menos, unos nuevos organismos tomarían el lugar.

Al terminar, rápidamente abrió un portal y apareció una vez más en Marineford.

* * *

Ya para ese momento se corto todo video y solo los marinos y los piratas observaban lo que paso. Y abrieron la boca al ver como un portal se abrió de la nada dejando ver la figura de Luffy en su forma del **Blanco Fénix de la Corona**.

Esta forma era la más pura de Luffy. Era parecida a la anterior pero en vez de roja era blanca. Su mirada se mostraba más tranquila y mostraba sus hermosos y brillantes ojos negros llenos de culpa.

-¿Ya esta saciado? -pregunto Garp tristemente. Luffy voló hacía el y se quedo suspendido en el aire mientras se abrazaba a si mismo a la vez que miraba al piso por la culpa. No quería ver la triste mirada de su abuelo.

-Sí. -confirmo para luego irse al cuerpo de Ace y arrodillarse para luego soltar una sola lágrima que al tocar el cuerpo de Ace brilló, y en pocos segundos desapareció para mostrar el cuerpo de Ace en perfecto estado.

-¡¿Cómo?! -gritaron todos. Marco y Barbablanca estaban que no lo creían. Nadie lo creía. Todos sabían que Portgas D. Ace había muerto solo para ser traído a la vida por su hermano.

Las cosas se ponían aún más extrañas.

-Mm... -solo eso basto para saber que en efecto, Ace estaba una vez más, vivo.

-Duerme. -susurró Luffy causando que Ace quedara instantáneamente dormido.

La mirada de Luffy se poso en la de Barbanegra, aquel hombre había llegado mientras Luffy se tranquilizaba y había estado luchando con Barbablanca.

Y ese hombre era el culpable de todo. Él traiciono a Barbablanca y casi mato a Thatch. Él atrapo a Ace. Él entregó a Ace. Y si no tuviera a la Fuerza Fénix, Ace hubiera muerto de verdad.

-Marshall D. Teach. Barbanegra. Traidor. No me interesa. Te metiste con quien no debías y haz despertado mi furia. Ahora, pagarás las consecuencias, _sucio_ _mortal_. -dijo escupiendo las últimas dos palabras llenas de arrogancia a la vez que caminaba hacia dónde estaban los dos capitanes.

Luffy se dirigió al padre de Ace, Barbablanca, que parecía que no iba a poder más con todas las heridas que recibió. El Fénix dentro de el y Luffy mismo crecieron curiosos de tan interesante mortal. Mortal que tenía a toda su familia llorando por la inminente muerte de su padre. Era bastante conmovedor, especialmente para Luffy que era humano.

Luffy se elevo hacía el casi muerto hombre de bigote blanco. Se detuvo justo frente a su rostro y se acerco. Sus dos manos tocaron el rostro de Barbablanca y Luffy uso sus poderes. Una brillante luz blanca rodeo a ambos y en el proceso, Barbablanca se comenzó a sentir mas poderoso, completamente sano y joven.

Cuando la luz se apago, el mundo entero vio con asombro como un joven Barbablanca se encontraba parado sin ninguna herida. Parecía no mayor de los 30.

-¡Oyaji! -grito Marco entre lágrimas al ver a su padre tan poderoso y joven como hace ya varias décadas atrás.

-Este es mi regalo por haber cuidado de mi hermano. -dijo Luffy sonriente mientras separa sus manos del rostro suave y joven de Barbablanca.

-¡Gurararara! ¡Gracias! -se rió Barbablanca ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Luffy.

Luffy se gira en torno a Teach y se elevó más al cielo viéndolo con arrogancia. Dándole la señal que a él no lo consideraba un igual como Barbablanca. Una señal que todos notaron.

-Y tú, Teach, pagarás. -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Teach lo veía con miedo. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz. Demasiado poderoso y peligroso como para tenerlo como enemigo. Y a la vez, seguramente el único capaz de abrirle paso en los mares y llevarlo directo al One Piece.

Luffy sonrió ante tales pensamientos. _Que hombre tan egoísta,_ pensó, _Gol D. Roger no necesito que alguien lo llevara al camino del One Piece. Claramente algunas personas son mejores._

-¿Porqué no te unes a mi? Imagínatelo. Tu y yo. Juntos. Seremos los Reyes de este mundo. Seremos imparables. Yo el Rey y tu mi Reina. -dijo tendiendo una mano que Luffy vio con asco.

-Yo no quiero conquistar o gobernar nada. Yo quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas para ser el más libre del mundo y por la aventura que me trae junto a mis Nakamas. Nakamas que amo más que a mi vida. Tu traicionaste a los tuyos, pusiste el poder, la fama y la riqueza por sobre tu familia. ¿Y crees que te aceptaría? Nadie toca un solo cabello de mi familia y amigos. Y tu te atreviste a tocar el de mi hermano, Ace. Yo soy como una madre leona, y si te metes con los míos, **no saldrás vivo**.

Los Piratas de Barbablanca miraban a Luffy embelesados, como si estuvieran esperando esas palabras por mucho tiempo. Digo, toda loca familia (como la de ellos) necesita un padre despreocupado pero que haría todo por sus hijos y una madre aún mas despreocupada, graciosa, liberal y que protege a sus hijos el doble y con mas violencia. (Madre que no necesitaba ser mujer.)

-Tu, serás el Rey de nada. -dijo Luffy para luego abrir su boca y ser una vez más rodeado del Fénix de fuego. La diferencia era que esta vez, el grito parecía más un cántico del Fénix. Un cántico que primero acabo con las joyas de Teach y luego con su ropa para finalmente calcinar hasta con su último átomo. Teach lo miraba con sus ojos sumamente abiertos y en shock hasta desaparecer de la existencia. El fénix desapareció una vez mas y todo quedo en silencio.

Luffy descendió del suelo.

-Listo, un maldito menos en el mundo. -dijo para luego girarse hacía Sengoku.- Debiste elegir mejor. Tal vez no hubiéramos acabado así. Pero soy bueno y te doy dos opciones.

-¿C-Cuáles? -preguntó nervioso. El sabía muy bien que no tenía ni una esperanza de ganar en una lucha contra Luffy.

-O mueres tú por decir quien es el padre biológico de Ace, o muere Akainu por matar a Ace. -sonrío fríamente sabiendo muy bien la respuesta. Sengoku estaba dispuesto a sacrificar miles de marinos por una guerra con Barbablanca, el no se sacrificaría y total, si elegía morir él, se encargaría de dejar a Akainu vivo pero muy incapacitado.

Muchos se sorprendieron por la frialdad y la crueldad. ¡Pero vamos! Luffy era muy dulce y no era un pirata típico. ¡Pero es un pirata! ¡Un pirata al que le habían matado a su hermano!

(Aunque el lo revivió...ah detalles.)

Sengoku abrió los ojos al igual que Akainu. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que Sengoku elegiría.

-Muy bien. -dijo Luffy con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a Akainu.- Ambos ya sabemos la respuesta. -sonrío.

-¡Maldito! -le grito a Luffy, quien solo se rió.

-No me culpes a mi, culpa a tu Almirante de la Flota, que como líder, él es el que debe sacrificarse por aquellos bajo su comando.

Akainu quedó en silencio y Luffy sonrió ante esta acción.

-Morirás bajo el elemento de mi hermano, en cierta forma el tuyo y el mío, **fuego**. -le dijo Luffy para luego llamar su fuego cósmico y dirigirlo a Akainu, que no podía moverse debido al control mental en el que estaba puesto para no moverse.

Los gritos de Akainu se escucharon por todos lados y solo los marinos de mas bajo rango estaban afectados. Los demás no estaban tan afectados pues muchas veces tuvieron que ver panoramas así.

-¡Esta guerra aquí acaba! -gritó Luffy.

-¡Ya lo oyeron! -grito Barbablanca con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada llena de burla por parte de sus hijos.

-Abuelo, sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en los Revolucionarios. -dijo Luffy.- O siempre me tendrás a mi por si algún problema se te presenta en la marina. -dijo mientras miraba a Sengoku mandándole la amenaza. El Almirante de la Flota solo asintió.

-¡Gahahahaha! -se rió Garp y luego Luffy se le unió mas silenciosamente.

-Te quiero, abuelo. Cuídate. -le susurro Luffy.

-Yo también. -sonrió. Luffy le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Los cuerpos de los piratas caídos fueron tomados y Marco tomo el cuerpo de Ace para que luego los prisioneros liberados por Luffy se escaparan, Ivankov se marcho y Luffy se quedo con los Piratas de Barbablanca.

Cuando la noche cayó, Luffy aún con su ropa del **Fénix Blanco de la Corona** , estaba parado en la oscuridad viendo el mar el silencio. Pensaba en su tripulación y sonreía al saber que todos estaban en lugares perfectos para entrenar. No podía esperar en verlos otra vez.

-Aquí estas. -escucho la voz de Barbablanca. Luffy se giró con una sonrisa.- Gracias.

-No agradezcas. Lo haría mil veces. -sabiendo a que se refería.

-¿Aunque todo esto haya pasado? -pregunto curioso.

-La verdad es que quería esconder todo... _esto_ , pero no iba a dejar que Ace muriera. ¿Soy egoísta? Si, pero soy un pirata, de eso se trata. Y yo soy capaz de _todo_ por los que quiero. -Barbablanca sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Suenas perfecto para esta tripulación. -Luffy se rió.- Como la madre de esta. -la risa de Luffy se detuvo abruptamente.- Cualquier perdona que se llame a si misma mama leona y defienda a sus seres queridos como tú lo hiciste, es perfecto para mi.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto en shock.

-Esta tripulación necesita una madre leona. Y tu demostraste ser perfecto. -le dijo con una sonrisa. Luffy se le quedo mirando. Barbablanca no era la típica belleza en hombres, pero aun así era lo suficiente guapo y varonil para ser muy atractivo, además, ahora era más joven. A Luffy no le molestaría estar con Barbablanca, pero él jamás estaría bajo un capitán, el Rey de los Piratas no tenía un capitán.

-Edward.- llamo sin importarle el hecho de que este no le dio permiso, pero se lo merecía después de salvar a Ace y curarlo. -No me molestaría estar contigo o ser la madre de tu tripulación, pero no abandonare mis sueños o los de mi tripulación. Ellos van por sobre todo.

-¿Quien dijo que necesitas unirte a la tripulación? -interrumpió Marco de momento ganándose una mirada de ambos capitanes.- Para eso existe algo llamado _Alia_ _nza_ _._

Ambos capitanes se miraron.

-El Gobierno Mundial no estará muy feliz. -dijo Barbablanca con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! ¿Desde cuando hago al Gobierno Mundial feliz? -se burló Luffy. Marco y Barbablanca se rieron. Luffy se acerco a Edward y le tendió una mano con una sonrisa secreta y coqueta. -Que dices, ¿aliados?

-Aliados. -dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña mano y lo jalaba hacia él.

-Solo para que sepan, la vida conmigo y mi tripulación ya no será tranquila. -sonrió Luffy.

-¡Agh! -se quejo Marco.

(Aunque no es que fuera una vida tranquila en la familia de los Piratas de Barbablanca.)

-¡Guarararara! -en cambio, Barbablanca se rió.

* * *

**Dos Años Después**

La _Alianza Sombrero-Blanco_ se encontraba en el _Moby Dick_ disfrutando de la vida loca. Zoro tomaba cerveza a todo lo que da. Thatch y Sanji reparten comida a los demás. Chopper estaba escuchando las historias de Usopp junto a otros piratas. Nami y Robin tomaban el sol junto a Izo. Franky se divertía con Brook y otros cantando. Marco estaba comiendo junto a Nemur y Jinbei a la vez que hablaban. Y Ace, él había caído en un sueño mientras comía.

(Hay que añadir que Ace casi tiene un ataque al corazón al enterarse de toda la verdad de la Fuerza Fénix. Dejemos en claro que su reacción fue muy divertida. Y fue peor cuando se entero de la relación y dijo que jamas llamaría a Luffy, Kaa-san. No es como si lo Luffy lo quisiera. Eran hermanos y punto.)

Y en el trono, Barbablanca estaba sentado con Luffy en sus muslos observando a su enorme y loca familia disfrutando del soleado y fresco día.

-Fue una buena idea todo esto. -le susurro Barbablanca.

-Lo fue. -y cerraron con un beso. Ese beso era solo la promesa de las locuras que les esperaban en el futuro.

Luffy, por primera vez, le agradeció al Fénix Oscuro y a la Fuerza Fénix.


End file.
